thisprivztedanddwika1fandomcom-20200213-history
Fenrir Wolfsbane
"Ello Lads. Fancy a beating?" -Fenrir Wolfsbane. Fenrir Wolfsbane is a Shifter Warlock played by Anthony Simon, an illusionist trickster who travels in the hopes of a better life, earned or stolen, and is one of The Children of Frost of Winters Heart. He is also, unbeknownst to himself, the son of Leon Doomhowl and Anagr Sorrow, and the younger brother of Rafik Thornwhip. Early Life Born in the small town of Dyr, Fenrir Wolfsbane was forced to spend his childhood fighting as a gladiator for the entertainment of the inhabitants of the town. His only happiness was brought about by his future fiance, Adriana Akaroa. He spent his days surviving by the skin of his teeth, praying every night for aid. One night, his prayers were answered, and he was visited in a dream by Senlin, The Spirit of the Forest, who offered him power. Fenrir accepted, and became a Warlock, focusing his arcane power into illusions he used to win his fights. A Worthy Adversary ''' As a gladiator, Fenrir won victory after victory, succeeding where it was predicted he would fail. This gained the attention of the prodigy fighter, Rafik Thornwhip, whose winning streak has previously gone unchallenged. The two did battle, and, miraculously, Fenrir emerged victorious, leaving the champion defeated. Rafik would become obsessed with defeating Fenrir, only to incur more defeats, miracle after miracle favoring Fenrir. Fenrir developed a relationship built on rivalry and competition with Rafik, and while the two were antagonistic to each other, it was always clear that they held each other in great esteem. During this time, his relationship with Adriana grew, as she developed feelings for the gladiator, and soon the two were engaged. '''Summer Sanctuary Eventually, Fenrir was captured during a raid by The Children of Summer, and taken to Summer Sanctuary forced to participate in The Fiery Rebirth . During this time, he befriended a Giant named Darrvi Silent-Oath. The two managed to escape the city, during which they overheard conversation of a tome called The Heart of Winter. Following their escape, Fenrir and Darrvi parted ways promising each other that they would meet again. Winters Heart Journeying to the city of Atall Varda in the hopes of returning home, Fenrir found himself arrested by The Atall Varda City Watch, following his theft of the tome he heard of, The Heart of Winter, which was held at The Atall Varda Arcane Library. During his trial, the courthouse was attacked before his verdict could be given by The Children of Summer, and he found himself indebted to a Changeling named Dax, then, after trying to recapture the Tome from the courtroom, was stopped by the Prosecutor, Lawrence Ashwing, and rearrested. During his transportation to The Detention Centre he met a Wizard for The Children of Summer named Rince, and attempted to use him as a distraction to make his escape, but failed as the Wizard ran away with incredible speed, leaving Fenrir to be nigh impaled on two halberds as he himself tried to escape. Upon waking up, the paddywagon was attacked by the men who attacked the courthouse, and he was saved by Dax once again, though was taken into custody by the others who defended the wagon, Hector Frost, Jack, and Frank Bufferson, and was then delivered to The Commander of The Atall Varda City Watch, Valkyrie Ironhand, for a reward of 500 gold. After this he was rescued from the Detention Centre, attacked by The Children of Summer, by Dax, who returned to the rest of the party at The Tipsy Beaver, after interrogating Rince. Fenrir, on the other hand, ventured back to the Detention Centre to collect the equipment on the bodies of the attackers. Here, he encountered the Black Knight Ulric, and after a failed attempt at disguising himself as Rince, was quickly defeated by the Knight and taken to Serpin Manor, where he barely escaped execution, and, disguised as Francis Miggins, reconnected with the party. It was then that he met a mysterious young girl, a Half Elven Paladin named Rinn, who accompanied the group to the manor, where Fenrir and Dax attempted to infiltrate through the back entrance, only to find themselves rendered unconscious by Ulric and his men, along with Frank, who attempted to rescue the pair. He awakened to the party having defeated Ulric, and met the Princess of Legend, Aleya Layor. Following a brief escapade of tiredness and drunkenness, Fenrir acquired The Pants of The Magician, a powerful magical item, after he passed out and it was thrown onto him. While he was passed out, he was visited by Senlin, who offered him a choice of three boons; those of the Chain, the Tome, and the Blade, of which, Fenrir chose the Tome. After this, he was forcibly taken by Hector along with the rest of the party to The Tower of The Patrician, where they were teleported to the town of Stadfesta. Defeated in a bar fight at The Leaning Lemur by the brawler Patty, Fenrir stayed the night, exhausted. The next day, he and the rest of the party met The Shining Knight, Innslowe Dawnshield, and after the strange encounter, accidentally revealed the existence of an Invisible Figure stalking them. Himself and Hector took the figure down, discovering that it was a woman they had just attacked. After Hector and Jack's interrogation of the woman, Fenrir distracted Innslowe by taking him to a real estate agent known as 'The Realist Realtors', from where he purchased a building to become his store and front, 'The Flying Lute'. Death of a Comrade After leaving Innslowe to unpack in the empty building, Fenrir accompanied Hector and Jack to a mysterious Shaman's shack, disguised as the Shaman, Vandr Karl Nightberry himself, though the latter immediately saw through the disguise. After the mysterious disappearance of Hector, Fenrir left, though returned to search for him, and found himself in The Darkgarden, a place below the town, and a part of Toreal Canyon . During this time, he prayed to Senlin, who told him of a quest he may embark on in The Forest of Memories in order to acquire the power of The Pelt of the Inner Beast. After being joined by Jack, the three of them were attacked by a creature known as The Woodchild, and during the battle, himself and Hector were knocked out. When Fenrir came to, he discovered that Hector had succumbed to his wounds, perishing to the claws of The Woodchild. Meeting Benjamin Frost After giving funeral rites to Hector, and looting his corpse, Fenrir and Jack met with the rest of the party, and together with the Paladins Luth and Innslowe, visited Vandr Karl and slew him, and following this, met Hector's estranged son, Benjamin Frost. After an altercation, Fenrir followed Benjamin to Hector's funeral site, then back to The Leaning Lemur, where they paid respects to Hector together. That night, the party were summoned to Wingard's room in the inn, where he told them of their role in the destiny of Wintervale. As he was leaving, a Seed given to him by the reborn Woodchild sprouted, revealing a velvety moss kerchief called The Favor. Waking in his store, Fenrir challenged the shaken Innslowe, who made a semblance of peace with Hector's death in the spar with the young Shifter. Journeying to Luth's house for breakfast, Fenrir came across a scene of a pleasant morning cut short, as he caught the collapsing Tamminth, Rinn's friend, as she succumbed to something not even Luth could recognize. This was followed by the invasion of two mysterious figures, a man with two swords, and a witch, both of them Demonic Polani. Battling the two, the party killed the witch, and overpowered the swordsman. After this, they interrogated him, with Fenrir taking his head at the conclusion, as well as his sisters, now having the heads of three of The Nightberry Family. The trio of himself, Benjamin and Jack went to investigate Vandr Karl's home, meeting the constables Clarence and Bob, and learning of the eldest Nightberry child, Mordvig. The three of them eventually found him at his Mother's grave, though only Benjamin approached him. With Mordvig's sudden turning to dust, both Fenrir and Benjamin tried to reunite with Jack, but found him to be missing, having been put to sleep by a the same woman who had stalked them only the previous day, and trapped in Mordvig's lair. The three of them found themselves in a situation they could not hope to escape on their own, with Mordvig readying himself to kill them. Trivia * Fenrir has two songs on the Winters Heart Soundtrack. They are Fenrir Wolfsbane Theme, and Fenrir Wolfsbane Triumph, though the original songs are Fall Out Boy - Immortals (Instrumental), and Fall Out Boy - Thanks for the Memories (Official Instrumental).